


【冢不二】What men want

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】What men want

What men want

“裕子，裕子，快醒醒，要迟到了！”  
睡眼朦胧中，我听到一个陌生的男声在叫我。  
为什麽我房间里会有男人在？我一个激灵醒了过来，眼前映入的却是噗酱──我家养的那只肥猫，正蹲在我床前一脸肃穆地看著我。  
见我醒了，噗酱抬爪放到嘴边舔了舔，捋了捋那几根胡须，跳下床又乖乖趴到了窗边给它专设的猫窝内。

可是我分明在它转身的时候听到有一个奇怪的男声在说：“裕子今天真怪，怎麽呆呆地看著我，再不起床就真要迟到了。”  
我疑惑地抬头看了一眼闹锺，顿时发出了一声尖叫！  
“啊！怎麽到这个点了？！”  
一时间把这个古怪的事情抛在了脑後。

但是奇怪的事接二连三的发生了。  
穿好衣服走进客厅，桌边坐著父亲和爷爷。  
父亲正在看报，爷爷闭著眼睛，端坐著正在思考。  
如果是以往，我也没有兴趣去了解他们都在干什麽。但今天，我听到了父亲的声音说：“唉，股市下跌，又亏了几十万，不能让妈妈知道。”而同时，我也知道了爷爷正在想他後天要参加的同学会，会见到他的初恋情人，此时正在回味初恋的点点滴滴。拥有著少男怀春一般心思的爷爷⋯⋯我默默地打了个寒颤。

听到我下楼的响动，正在厨房里忙碌的妈妈探出头来对我说：“早餐已经在桌子上准备好了，你快点吃完出发吧。”  
我反应了一会，似乎妈妈的声音是真实的。

我在桌边坐下，略一推测，发现我似乎突然能听见男人心里在想什麽。  
我想起噗酱也是一只公猫，莫非今天早上那个声音是──

我於是陷入了一种又恐慌又兴奋的情绪中，仔细回想了我昨天做过了什麽事，貌似只有错拿了同班乾同学放在桌子上的一瓶饮料喝了之外⋯⋯一切如常。  
而喝下了那种东西後⋯⋯醒来的时候我已经在医务室里了，也记不清中间都发生过什麽。

如今想来，要解决这个问题，只有去找乾同学了。  
对於接下来要发生的事情，我感到万分期待。  
我现在拥有了能探听男人心声的超能力，应该会很好玩吧！

事实证明，我低估了这种超能力带给我的麻烦。  
在去学校的路上，我耳边充斥著各种声音，来自匆匆忙忙默念著今天有多少任务要完成的上班族，被母亲牵著手送去幼儿园满心不情愿的熊孩子，叽叽喳喳yy著心中女神的青春期少男，甚至还有路边发情的公猫，寻找著目标的电车痴汉⋯⋯  
混杂的各种男人──不对，应该说是雄性──的心理活动在我大脑里响成一团，让我头痛欲裂，恨不得在脑子里做出一扇门，把这些声音都关在这扇门外。

大概是我被折磨得太失魂落魄了，在经过一段楼阶时，竟然踩空了一级，虽然我迅速反应过来稳住了身子，但还是有点扭到了，於是皱著眉挪到一边扶著栏杆坐下来查看脚踝。

“你没事吧？”  
一个冷清的声音在耳边响起。我愣了一会，才发现这个声音是真的对我说的。  
而这把声音我不能更熟悉！  
我倏然抬起头：手冢同学！

虽然我用了七八成的自制力控制自己的双眼不要太明显地露出小红心，但是你知道一个女生在面对自己暗恋已久的男生的时候，很难掩饰住欢喜的心情。

是啊，1班的手冢国光，对我来说就像太阳一样的存在。  
自从国一时的入学典礼上，手冢同学作为新生代表发言，他英俊的面容、挺拔的姿态就给我留下了深刻的印象。  
後来他被推选为学生会主席，还成为了学校非常拉风的男子网球部部长，更是让无数女生心向往之。  
我也不例外⋯⋯  
但我从来只敢在远处默默地望著他，他也从来不知道有我这样一个人的存在。  
而现在，他就在与我咫尺的距离内，皱著好看的眉，眼中只有我，只对我一个人说话。

“我⋯⋯”  
我紧张得不知说什麽好，第一次和手冢同学说话，唯恐说错了什麽给他留下不好的印象。  
一个闪念在我脑海里掠过──我可以听到男人的心理活动，那麽手冢同学？  
我不敢直视他，只能在心里打著我的小算盘。

可是奇怪的是，没有声音，我听不到来自手冢同学心理活动的任何讯号。  
难道在他身上就不灵了？  
我十分失望。

“是扭到了脚吗？”  
手冢同学在我面前蹲了下来，查看我的伤处，我紧张得大气都不敢出，呆呆地看著他的一举一动。

【这个女生⋯⋯难道是被我吓到了？怎麽没反应？】  
一个声音跃入我的大脑。  
我顿时明白了，不是对手冢同学失灵，而是他实在太寡言，连心理活动都不例外。

我连忙回答道：“啊啊，有点扭到，不碍事的。”  
转动了一下脚踝，歇了一会後，确实可以自如地活动了。

“你等等。”  
手冢同学制止住我的进一步动作，放下他肩上背著的网球包，在包里掏著什麽，我知道他在找他的运动员专用跌打扭伤喷雾。  
随後他掏出了一个小瓶子，摇晃了几下，喷在我脚踝处微微有些发红的地方。  
我感觉到被喷过的地方一阵冰凉，即使有些微的疼痛，此时也被大大缓解。

“现在感觉怎麽样了?”  
我听到他在问，这次是真正的声音。  
我连忙挂起笑脸：“好多了。谢谢手冢同学。”  
“不客气。”  
他把喷雾放回包里，这整个过程，我注意到他的表情几乎纹丝未动。

不愧是手冢同学⋯⋯  
我在心里感慨。  
他在我们女生当中是出了名的冷淡，只可远观近则冻伤的冰山美人。  
看吧，除了一开始的那一句，他几乎没有任何的心理活动，正直得一塌糊涂。

他复又背上网球包，直起身子。  
“走吧。”  
他没有看我，但鉴於我们身边也没有其他人，我认为这句话只能是对我说的。  
我试著站了起来，在地上踩了踩，遗憾地发现真的没什麽问题了。  
可惜我演技太差，否则还可以利用这个难得的机会在手冢同学面前装一下娇弱。

可是以他笃定的态度来看，估计也能猜到我这扭伤根本算不了什麽吧。如果故作矫情，说不定会被他不屑。

我只能残念地跟在他身後一步步走下了那条楼梯。  
但手冢同学的确是个体贴的人，他刻意地放慢了速度，让我足以跟上他。  
他甚至没有问过我的名字，也没有产生任何多余的心理活动──这真让我失望。  
不过，能有幸和手冢同学共走这一段路，已经是能让我在其他女生中炫耀好久的宝贵福利了！

後来的路程，因为太聚精会神地想著手冢同学，我反而能够排除掉大脑里其他声音的干扰。  
我慢慢地跟在他身後，快要经过一个路口的时候，突然听到他叫了一个名字──  
【Fuji’】

我眼睛一跳，赶紧抬头张望。  
我当然也知道不二，年级中人气几乎和手冢同学相当的男生。  
较之手冢同学，不二同学看起来为人要亲切和善得多。可是不知为什麽，和其他同学闲谈时，大家反而得出一致的结论认为不二同学是个很不好接近的人。  
不二同学长得好看，对谁都非常温柔，总是挂著笑脸。不像手冢同学表情一直是硬邦邦的，不二同学的笑容让人感觉如同春风拂面。  
但是就是这样的温柔，却让他显得很疏离。因为对每个人都亲切，反而不知如何走近。

我看到了，不二同学从前面那个拐角走了出来，他并没有回头，所以没有发现我们。

据我所知，手冢同学和不二同学都是网球部的王牌选手，按理说，他俩的私交应该不错。  
可是这会儿，手冢同学除了在心里叫了一声“Fuji”之外，就没有做出任何反应。没有加快步子上前跟不二同学一起走，也没有出口叫他一声跟他打招呼。  
他们之间就隔著三米半左右的距离，一前一後默默走著。

但我总有种感觉，手冢同学在看著不二同学。

因为在这样走了一分锺之後，他又喊了一声“Fuji”，只有我听到的那种。我不明白他为什麽不能够坦率点直接走上去，像大部分男生会做的那样拍一下不二同学的肩膀，跟他说声“唷”什麽的⋯⋯虽然想象一下手冢同学会做这种事情好像也很怪。

和不二同学隔了一定的距离，他的心理活动我有些听不太清。  
隐隐约约貌似听到几个关键字：仙人掌，裕太，英文字典⋯⋯  
我忍不住加快了一点步子，想要听得更清楚一些。  
那之後，我就听到了──

【手冢已经跟在我後面好长一段时间了嘛，我倒要看看他会憋到什麽时候】

啊，竟然已经被不二同学发现了！  
我忍不住从侧面看了一眼手冢同学，他紧紧地拧著眉，完全不像刚刚在我面前时那样冷淡的表情。  
他确然没想什麽，只是反复地念著不二同学的名字。

──事情已经过去了很久之後我才迟钝地反应过来，不愧是手冢同学，恋爱著的心情也与别人有所不同。  
但意识到了这一点的我完全没有暗恋已久的人喜欢上了一个男生的不愉快，反而觉得由衷地高兴。  
大概我是哪里不对了吧。

那天到最後憋不下去的还是不二同学。  
快到学校的时候，他突然停住了脚步。

【唉，真是拿手冢没办法】

之後他就转过身，冲著手冢同学笑得春暖花开──在一边没有被注意到的我，表示见者有份，於是也沈浸在不二同学的笑容带来的好心情中。

“呐，手冢，早上好。”声音轻轻柔柔，不二同学真是个温柔的人呐。  
“啊，不二，早上好。”手冢同学的声音听起来还是硬邦邦的，回应得也甚是无趣。  
可是瞒不过我哦，他在心里最後叫的这声【Fuji】，声调明显上扬，很是欢喜的样子。

那之後，手冢同学加快了几步，走到了不二同学身边。两人一起向校门口走去。

看著他们身高差十分和谐的背影，我觉得心里有种奇妙的感觉正在生根发芽。  
好像有一扇新世界的大门在眼前缓缓推开了的感觉。  
但是是一个怎样的新世界呢，我当时还没有想得十分清楚。

後来我直接去找了乾同学，他表现得十分激动，用各种肉麻的句子在心里赞美了他自己一通，并建议我可以继续保持这种状态。  
我恨不得拿家里的平底锅敲他：这样下去我迟早会疯掉！  
最终乾同学拿出了一杯和我昨天喝过的一模一样的饮料，说实话在喝下它之前，我动摇了很久，想到了很多人生哲理，比如生存还是死亡之类的。  
不过我还是选择了慷慨就义。What men want？我并不需要知道。

在喝下那杯恐怖的饮料而失去意识的前一秒，我脑海里最後出现了一次手冢同学在心里如诗一般吟唱著的名字。

啊哈，也许我无意中，窥探到了一个手冢同学的重大秘密。  
随後，我大脑陷入了一片空白。

──End──


End file.
